Surely? Shirley?
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry and Draco in 8th Year... smut basically


**A/N: Hello munchkins! Hope you enjoy this little piece of smut with little plot! I've decided to dedicate this to DrarryLover4Ever cause she's awesome! Hope you enjoy it!! Starts off serious but it's not...**

**Surely? Shirley?**

"Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger , Greg Goyle and Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter, Theodore Nott and Dean Thomas, and finally Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

The class stared at the woman standing before them, who stared back before shouting "move!"

There was a flurry of movement as people moved from one desk to one with their new partner; Harry remained in the back corner waiting for Parkinson to join him however she remained in the middle with Draco Malfoy whilst Ernie hovered nearby.

"Mister Potter, why are you not with your partner?"

Harry scowled at the Professor, "she hasn't moved."

"Are you incapable of doing so?"

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, slouching down into his chair with a bored expression, "course not, just that Malfoy's sitting next to her, Ernie's there already one would assume that _she_ would be the one to move but if you'd prefer to have four people cluttering up the middle of your classroom, who am I to say a thing?" Harry raised an eyebrow and pushed his chair backwards before standing, eyes never leaving the Professor's the challenge evident in them.

"Parkinson move to the back desk, Potter sit down," Harry bowed mockingly before slouching down in the seat again, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Pansy moved out of her seat and towards Harry with an impressed look on her face, sliding into the seat next to him "impressive Potter, and I like it."

"Like what?"

"Sarcastic, know-it-all, smouldering, dark and brooding, its hot Potter," Pansy sent Harry a sly glance and a flirtatious wink and pouted when Harry looked away unaffected.

"I suppose we should meet up in the library to start on this bloody essay, so before or after dinner?"

"Before, then we can have a break and get back to it after dinner," Harry grinned and nodded then stood, "see you around four then."

Harry made his way out the classroom with Ron and Hermione, laughing and chatting as they made their way to the next class whilst Pansy caught up with the rest of the Slytherin's as they made their way out of the classroom.

**XXXX**

At five minutes past four Harry sauntered into the library to find Pansy at one of the back tables, she smiled shyly when she saw him approaching Harry grinned back.

"Pansy, how were the rest of your classes?"

She looked shocked at the use of her first name, "they were alright, Harry, but people don't like us."

"Us?" Harry was astounded by her matter of fact tone.

"Slytherins."

"Ah."

Pansy nodded and pulled parchment over to her, "now we have to write an essay on Voldemort's rise to power and his defeat," she rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry.

"Well you're the expert on the defeat-"

"And you the rise."

"Touché, my dear man, touché."

They grinned at each other and Harry stood quickly, "hang on, I think there's a book on... look there's some stuff in my bag on this you get that and I'll get this book," he rushed off causing Pansy to shake her head whilst laughing, she pulled his bag towards her.

When Harry came back to the table he found Pansy sitting in shock staring at something in her hand, Harry placed the book on the table and sat next to her. She turned around face in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You're gay?"

The colour drained from Harry's face as he glanced at the piece of parchment, the one which Harry kept with him at all times, for a reason. On the parchment was a sketch of Draco Malfoy, naked in the shower and half hard, Pansy was staring at the parchment before turning to Harry, angry.

"This is my best friend! And you have- you're sick! This is-"

"Not what you think."

Pansy raised her eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing, so Harry continued, "I know it looks terrible and sick, I know it is but I- oh god this is embarrassing, I've fallen in love with him."

"You – what?! You don't know him!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Harry put his head in his hands and it took Pansy a few moments to realise he was crying.

"Look Harry, I won't tell anyone I swear. I'll let you in on a little secret, Draco is gay too and you and he would make an amazing couple. But he doesn't trust easily, so you have to become his friend."

"How?" He hates me."

"Harry you don't anything but the bad things about Draco and you still love him, so you must let Draco get to know you without the pressure of a relationship just let him get to know you. The you that no one else knows."

Harry lifted his head and smiled at Pansy, tear tracks on his cheeks which he wiped away "so shall we head to dinner?"

Pansy grinned, "We can work on the Draco-front now, sit with us?"

Harry nodded before standing, taking the picture off Pansy he carefully put it into his bag then they made their way to the Great Hall where murmurs erupted when Harry bypassed the Gryffindor Table to sit at Slytherin.

Pansy sat down opposite Blaise and Harry next to her opposite Draco with Theodore on his other side and Goyle opposite Theo, Draco glared at Pansy as they sat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Parkinson?"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that."

Draco turned his cold eyes onto Harry, "being a hero, Potter? Haven't you got sick of the Golden Boy routine by now, protecting damsels in distress must be terribly mundane after protecting the world."

"Draco-"

"It's okay Pansy, look Malfoy, I'm not being a hero I am simply defending my friend. And I'm not a Golden Boy, I did what I could on pure faith and blind stupidity, you don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about. So I suggest that you shut up and not speak unless you're going to be civil, besides damsels in distress are at least thankful, the fucking world isn't."

Draco stared at Harry whilst the others laughed, Harry turned to Theo and the two became engaged in a conversation about the Charms homework, throughout the meal Draco kept his eyes on Harry who talked with each Slytherin, even Goyle, occasionally their eyes would meet and Harry's smile softened.

After dinner was over they all stood a little awkwardly until Draco finally spoke, "you keen for a visit to the Snake Pit, Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed "bring it on, Blondie" the smirk on his face evident and the gleam in his eyes mysterious.

Draco arched an eyebrow before leading the group of students out of the hall and down into the dungeons, Pansy linked her arm with Harry's as they followed.

"Okay Potter, I the best way for you to get Draco's attention is to shock him and flirt with him," she giggled as Harry stiffened.

"Back to Potter now, are we?"

"What's the matter? It isn't that hard to shock Draco."

"No it won't be but it is not easy to flirt with him; or anybody for that matter, I'm not very good at that," Harry all but whispered with his green eyes wide and frantically moving from Pansy to Draco and back again.

She yanked Harry to a stop before he banged into Draco who was saying the password, when the piece of wall slide away Draco gestured for Harry to enter first, a wide smirk on his face.

Harry half smiled as he passed before gazing around the room in front of him, the black leather couches and green flames were the same as they had been back in Second Year. Draco, Blaise and Pansy moved round him to sit on the couches, younger students scrabbling to move.

Harry moved around to sit on a couch in between Pansy and Blaise and Draco sat on the one perpendicular to the one Harry and Pansy sat on, Draco was watching as Harry pulled off his glasses and closed his eyes.

"Is it to your liking Harry?"

"Yeah, it's alright but not much has changed since Second Year," he smirked as Pansy scoffed beside him.

"What the fuck Potter?"

At Draco's indignant tone Harry turned his eyes towards the white-ish blob, Draco gasped as Harry's eyes pierced at him like the _avada kedavra_ curse causing him to jump backwards eyes wide in panic before he stood abruptly and practically ran to his room.

Harry frowned and turned his blurry gaze onto the blob next to him, Pansy slipped his glasses onto his face and he took in her sad expression. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before standing and moving off in the same direction that Draco had, he continued down the corridor slowly composing himself.

When he came across Draco's room he knocked on the door, after waiting a few moments Harry slowly turned the handle and crept into the room and for the second time in his life Harry Potter walked in on Draco Malfoy crying.

Draco was sat on one of the beds elbows on his knees and head in his hands, shoulders shaking with badly muffled sobs and Harry's heart broke watching him knowing that he had caused it.

"Draco?"

Draco's head shot up and he stared at Harry, his puffy, red eyes wide whilst tears leaked silently down his cheeks, Harry's eyes garnered a pained look when their eyes met.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Draco looked away, his voice barely audible "I saw your eyes. Uncovered like, like _death_. And they scared me so much, in that moment you scared me blank eyes staring into mine so exactly like the Killing Curse."

Harry crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Draco, "oh Draco, I'm sorry, so sorry."

Harry reached out and cupped his hand under Draco's chin forcing him to look up, "want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

Harry shrugged, "anything? Everything? Torturing people, killing people, being tortured, watching people die?"

Draco cocked his head and gazed thoughtfully at Harry, "if you tell me about dying, the other side, what happened in the forest? Hell for hell?"

Harry nodded and sat on the end of the bed and he waited for Draco to sit at the head before Harry shut the curtains warded and silenced them.

"What would you like to know first Draco?"

**XXXX**

When Harry woke the following morning he was extremely uncomfortable, there was a heavy weight across one thigh and his chest whilst warm air was alternatively puffed onto his neck. Harry groggily opened his eyes and glanced around at the blurry surroundings, green encased him and shocking white was a stark contrast against him and his black hair.

Harry groaned as Draco shifted until his erection was pressed against Harry's thigh, Harry was still half asleep and the part of his brain that protested was not fully functioning and thus Draco woke to find his left leg over Harry's hip Harry's legs straight and intertwined with Draco's right one and their arms wrapped around each other.

The most prominent factor was that their erections were aligned; Draco shut his eyes as Harry arched his back causing their groins to press together. Draco threw caution into the wind and pushed back his head was bent as he licked and bit at Harry's neck, Harry let out a guttural moan as Draco marked him.

"Harry," neither boy stopped the frenzied motions of their thrusting hips and soon enough they stiffened before they came Harry crying out Draco's name as Draco screamed into the flesh of Harry's neck.

The two lay together in a sweaty embrace each could feel the others' come through their pyjama bottoms, their damp chests sliding together as Harry moved up to place his forehead on Draco's neck as he murmured "remind me why we haven't do that before?"

Draco didn't answer but kissed Harry's cheek and held him tightly to his chest as their legs naturally intertwined. Soon enough both fell asleep in the embrace of the other.

**XXXX**

Waking up a second time, Draco was unhappy. His trousers were sticking to him and his bed was cold he lifted his head to try and see Harry through the open curtains before groaning and flopping onto his back on the bed.

"Draco?"

"What Goyle?"

"Um well Potter was in here earlier and he said to tell you that he should go and calm Gryffindors before they riot and um, that he'd see you at breakfast so I had to make sure you were up."

Draco flushed and smiled before sitting up, "thanks Greg, is the shower free?"

When Greg nodded Draco stood and made his way to the bathroom where he groomed and primped himself so he looked amazing for when he met Harry.

Standing outside the Great Hall, when Draco, Greg and Blaise made their way from the dungeons, were Harry, Ron and Hermione clearly in the middle of an argument of which snippets drifted over towards the Slytherin trio.

"Where were you?"

"I was safe okay-"

"Safe with whom?"

Harry sighed, "Look the War is over Mione, I was safe in the company of a-" the hesitation was emphasised by the side to side movements of his head "-friend."

"For fucks sake Harry! A _friend_?"

"Ron, Mione look I don't know how to describe him but –"

"Him? Harry mate, the last we saw of you, you were going into the Snake Pit with Parkinson clinging to you. Ginny was in a right state." Ron ran his hand through his hair, a sign of obvious frustration.

"Ron I have explained this time and time again, I. Am. Gay. Okay, that translates to I like boys, I like to suck cock, be filled with a cock its amazing Hermione back me up on this one."

Hermione blushed as Ron turned slightly green, "Harry play nice with Ron, do you like this _friend_ of yours? And seriously, you the bottom?"

"Yes I like him, a lot, and hey I'm not saying I don't top now Ron we can agree on this point can't we, being encased in a tight heat-"

"I hope you realise I'm going to slam you into that wall and shag you senseless right now if you don't stop talking."

Harry turned with a grin as Draco stalked towards him, Blaise and Greg following at a slower pace, the smirk set firmly on his face was quickly wiped away as Harry glanced around the Entrance Hall before pulling Draco bodily to him and pressing their lips together in a hard kiss.

Ron was spluttering as they pulled apart, Hermione gasped and the Slytherins smirked Harry pulled Draco along with him, "Fancy breakfasting with the lions?"

Draco nodded and the two made their way towards the Great Hall when Greg suddenly spoke up, "Weasel, if you thought that was bad then you're lucky you didn't hear them going at it early this morning."

Both males froze and turned towards their friends, blushes evident on their faces but Draco recovered fast.

"Got off on that did you Greg? You know it is okay to pay someone, it's not okay to jerk off whilst others are exploring their love."

Draco nodded and walked towards the Great Hall, when Harry's voice stopped him, "love?"

"Yes Potter, love. Surely you didn't think I did that with every man who stayed in my bed."

"He's the first in your bed Draco and pants."

"Fuck off Blaise."

Harry stared at Draco, before a grin slowly unfurled on his face "well I must have been mistaken Malfoy, I thought I was in a long line of beaus."

"Ah if only Potter, you're the only beau for me," Draco's smirk softened as Harry stepped closer and took his hand.

The group then made their way into the Great Hall to sit at the Gryffindor table when Ron suddenly stopped, "why's Malfoy calling Harry Shirley?"

**Counsel of the Damned** (PG-13) by CrimsonXAngel12


End file.
